<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Mistletoe by Airwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292817">Under the Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airwolf/pseuds/Airwolf'>Airwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HololiveEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airwolf/pseuds/Airwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Kiara had no problem with living by herself and away from her family, she gets lonely on Christmas.<br/>To save the day she decides to visit a certain Reaper. </p><p>a #Takamori Christmas Story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merry Chrismas<br/>
Calli sighed of relief when her door closed behind her. Finally. She was still mad at Death-Sensei for making her go to scythe swinging lessons on Christmas. At least she didn’t have to practice the whole day.<br/>
Not that she had much planned for the rest of it. But still her first Christmas in the human world could be spent better than working.<br/>
Even if better just meant in the company of a bottle of wine. </p><p>At least that was what she had planned when a knock on the door interrupted her.<br/>
Opening the door, she saw a certain orange haired Phoenix standing in front of her.<br/>
“What brings you here Kusutori?”<br/>
“Hi, Calli” Kiara wasn’t her usual energetic self which had Calli immediately worried.<br/>
“Is everything okay?”<br/>
“Y-yeah, sorry for just showing up uninvited.” Calli knew something was going on. Kiara wasn’t herself.<br/>
“Wanna come in?”<br/>
“I don’t want to bother you”<br/>
Calli spoke without thinking and jokingly said, “Really? That doesn’t sound like you.” That clearly missed the mark. Kiara face fell.<br/>
“Okay you know I don’t mean it like that, what is going on with you?”<br/>
Kiara didn’t look up.<br/>
“Sorry. I-I usually don’t have a problem with being by myself but somehow being alone on Christmas made me really homesick. I knew you were alone too so…” only now Kiara looked up.<br/>
“I promise I won’t tease you or anything, I just want to spent Christmas with a friend.”<br/>
Calli just stared at her with an open mouth before smiling slightly.<br/>
“You really have a bird brain don’t you. That’s why you are standing there like a nervous mess? Of course. Come on in.” The bright smile on Kiara’s face warmed the Reapers heart.<br/>
They decided to prepare the Curry Calli planned to make and Kiara was quickly back to her usual self, bouncing around the kitchen. But she kept her promise and left out her usual display of affection.<br/>
Calli had to admit she was almost missing it. Almost.<br/>
That quickly changed when Kiara suddenly burst out laughing after they finished their dinner.<br/>
Questioning Calli looked at the Phoenix.<br/>
“Were you hoping that I would come by?”<br/>
Calli was confused. “What, why would I?”<br/>
Kiara smiled at her.<br/>
“Because you have a mistletoe! But usually, you hang it up in the middle of the room or something and not in the corner on the wall”<br/>
Calli looked at the piece of decoration Kiara was pointing it. It technically being her first Christmas because she never decorated her place in the underworld, she had just bought some random decoration that looked nice. Her face turned bright red.<br/>
“W-what. N-no I didn’t know what it was. Of course, I wasn’t…”<br/>
Kiara laughed at her embarrassment. Calli looked away to hide her face. “What happened to no teasing?”<br/>
“It’s not my fault if you want to kiss me that badly. But lucky for you I have to go to the bathroom, so you have a moment to calm down.”<br/>
Kiara stood up. Calli looked after her as she was leaving the room.<br/>
The young Reaper suddenly had an idea. She decided that after months of teasing it was payback time.<br/>
When Kiara came back into the room, she saw that Calli was no longer sitting on their table.<br/>
“Welcome back” The Phoenix flinched as the Reaper was standing right beside her.<br/>
“Calli! What are you doing?”<br/>
Calli smiled mischievously and pointed up. “Just following your advice”<br/>
Kiara looked up to see the mistletoe hanging above them.<br/>
Her head snapped back to Calli.<br/>
“What?!”<br/>
“This is a better place to hang it up isn’t it?”<br/>
Kiara was still in shock. “B-but we are standing under it”<br/>
Calli wasn’t really trying to fake her surprise “Oh you are right. Well, it can’t be helped”<br/>
Kiara was not able to form a coherent sentence “W-wha... but why would you…?”<br/>
Calli tilted her head “What’s wrong Kusotori? For three months you have been saying how much you want this” with that she moved closer to the Phoenix.<br/>
Kiara couldn’t take it. Before the Reaper reached her, she turned around and ran back into the bathroom to throw some cold water at her face. She could hear Calli laugh behind her.<br/>
Once she had calmed down and came back Calli was waiting for her on the couch and was scrolling through Netflix.<br/>
“That was not fair!”<br/>
“Now you know how it feels.” Calli answered the smile still on her face.<br/>
“I never tried to give you a heart attack!”<br/>
Calli looked at her with no trace of guild on her face. “I thought I was doing you a favor”<br/>
“You knew exactly what you were doing!”<br/>
“Okay, okay. How about we watch a movie to give you some time to calm down?”<br/>
“Fine.” Kiara just wanted to forget what had just happened.<br/>
They decided to watch some random Christmas movie.<br/>
It wasn’t really remarkable, but it didn’t have to be. The undead Reaper and the undying Phoenix were just enjoying each other’s company. Determined to reverse their rolls again Kiara inched closer to Calli while the movie went on. To her surprise she heard no complain from the Reaper once she had reached her. When the movie ended her head was resting on Calli’s shoulder.<br/>
Even after the credits it seemed nobody wanted to break the moment.<br/>
In the end it was Kiara who spoke first. “Thank you for having me today. I felt really lonely before coming over.”<br/>
Calli spoke softly “You are always welcome here.”<br/>
Kiara jumped up. “Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you” She went to her bag and came back with a small present. Calli took it curiously and started unpacking it.<br/>
It was a framed drawing of herself in a cute winter outfit. “I know I have much to learn when it comes to drawing but I wanted to give you something personal”<br/>
Calli stood up. “You really should be more confident in your abilities. It is perfect. Thank you”<br/>
Calli proceeded to hug Kiara. “I’m sorry I don’t have something for you, but I guess…” while moving back from the hug she stopped for a second and gave Kiara a quick kiss on the cheeck. “… I owe you that one”<br/>
After taking a step back she saw Kiara was looking at her with big eyes and a huge smile.<br/>
“Whatever you are thinking right now just can it!”<br/>
But Kiara just softly said “Thank you. Merry Christmas Calli”<br/>
Calli returned her smile “Merry Christmas, Kiara”</p><p>They continued to look at each other for a moment before Calli continued. “If you tell anyone about that I will make sure there are no ashes left from which you could rise”<br/>
Kiara laughed, “Aww, I love you too!”<br/>
“Guh!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, and merry Christmas. </p><p>I am working on a longer Takamori story so if you enjoyed this one stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>